deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Millenniummon Vs Dimentio
Millenniummon Vs Dimentio is a Death Battle by Dante Hotspur that features Millenniummon from Digimon against Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Description: The most powerful villains in their respective worlds, who is the ultimate Destroyer? Will the multiverse survive? Interlude: Wiz: The multiverse theory states that multiple parallel universes exist at the same time, even when it hasn't proven true yet, it is accepted by most fiction writers and used as a base to create rich worlds filled with many alternative universes. Boomstick: While Marvel and DC are the main examples of this, Japanese media can also be seen overusing this concept...its pretty useful when you want to make characters overpowered as hell, able to easily destroy entire universes. Wiz: Like Dragon Ball, Shin megami tensei, Elder God demon bane, Digimon, Pokemon, and even Mario. Today we're pitting two of the most powerful villains in their respective verses, Millenniummon from the Digimon series and Dimentio from Paper Mario. 'Millenniummon:' Ost: Digimon Cyber sleuth final boss theme. Wiz: The Dark Masters, four powerful mega Digimon that conquered the Digital world, reshaped it, and killed many of the Digidestined's allies. Boomstick: Lets see what we got, Metalseadramon: A giant sea sea serpent wearing armor made of the world's strongest metal. Piedmon: A freaking demon clown able to transmutate his enemies. Puppetmon: basically Pinocchio if he was a Digimon, he's even called Pinochimon in Japan... Wiz: And finally Mugendramon, the first Mega Digimon ever created and described by its official profile as the most powerful Digimon. Boomstick: Wait... wasn't Machinedramon cut to pieces by Wargreymon? Wiz: Yes, but the Dragon man had some type advantage over Machinedramon, and this incarnation isn't as strong as its lore counterpart, which serves as the main villain in the original Digimon world video game, even then Machinedramon possessed the most destructive power among the Dark masters. Boomstick: Even in pieces Machinedramon's data survived and remained in the Digital World, waiting for an opportunity to destroy everything. Wiz: Some time later, a monster formed by the fusion of Machinedramon and Kimeramon's data appeared in the digital zone, defeating every Digimon in the world, even ENIAC and Atasoft, the Gods of the Digital World were no match for his insane power. Name: Millenniummon Level: Mega Type: Dark Attacks: * Dark Claw * Death Cannon * Energy Cannon * Destroy Cannon * Time Unlimited * Mugen Cannon Boomstick: This Digimon was overpowered as hell, with a mere thought he turned Tai and Agumon into stone, split the Digital World in two, and created an alternate dimension. He even revived the fallen villains from the anime and defeated the Digidestined like nothing, so the last hope was a Gary Stu Named Ryo Akiyama. Wiz: Ryo was summoned to save the Digital World, with his Partner Monodramon. With some help from a Digidestined named Ken Ichijouji, they managed to kill the beast by using the Digi-egg of Desire to invade Millenniummon's mind and destroy Moon=Millenniummon, his inner form. Somehow, Ryo's mere presence was enough to weaken Millenniummon's power. Boomstick: Actually, Ryo and Millenniummon share a strange bond. Spoiler Alert: Ryo's presence weakens Millenniummon because he's supposed to be Ryo's Digimon partner. Even then Millenniummon had an ace up his sleeve. When the Digimon was destroyed, his data turned into Dark Spores and one buried itself into Ken's neck, exerting its influence on him. Eventually the Dark spore turned Ken evil, and so the villain known as the Digimon Kaiser was born. Wiz: Ken Ichijouji, now as the Digimon Kaiser, created the ultimate Digimon, Kimeramon, an evil monster made using the data of many other Digimon, and tried to take over the Digital World, but even a Digimon as powerful as Kimeramon was no match for the power of Magnamon, the Digimon of miracles. After dying in battle, Kimeramon's data combined with Machinedramon's, creating the Digimon known as Millenniummon. Boomstick: That doesn't even make sense! It was Millenniummon who one turned Ken into the Digimon Kaiser in the first place, and now you're telling me that the Digimon Kaiser created Millenniummon by creating Kimeramon who in turn created the Digimon Kaiser!! What the f@#$!? Wiz: Millennuimmon's existence itself is a paradox, he actually created himself by altering the events of the timeline, which led to his creation, just don't try to find any logic in this. Being a paradox, Millenniummon isn't linked to time-space, which makes him immune to this element. Boomstick: Being killed by Ryo and Ken didn't even bother him, he just returned in a far, far stronger form, Zeedmillenniummon. Wiz: Some Digimon need to die in order to digivolve, this process is called DEath evolution. Zeedmillenniummon, killed the Digidestined that tried to stop him, conquered their universes, and posed a threat to the whole Digimon multiverse, which was confirmed to be infinite, and this was his power sealed. Shortly after being created, a powerful entity sealed Zeed's power by putting magical chains on him. Boomstick: His basic powers include control over time and space, matter transmutation, dimensional travel, causality manipulation, Soul destruction, intangibility, telepathy, teleportation, unlimited speed, regeneration, Zeed is also able to create and destroy dimensions, and his mere body acts like a multiversal black hole that absorbs matter, energy, and even reality itself. According to the lore, if he is killed he just needs to alter the timeline to revive himself, and every time he dies, he becomes stronger, so no matter how many times he is killed, Zeed will always find a way to return to life. Holy crap this guy is overpowered as hell! How did the Digimon kids defeat a character like this? Wiz: With a plot device of course. Turns out the only thing Zeed wanted was love. To be more specific, he desired to be Ryo's Digimon, so Ryo fused Zeed with his own partner, Monodramon, and Zeed finally became Ryo's Digimon. But this is not the end of our story, according to an ancient prophecy, Zeedmillenniummon will destroy the Digimon multiverse at the end of time. Willing to control the power of the multiversal destroyer, a Demon Lord Digimon known as Bagramon created his own Zeedmillenniummon clone by fusing tons of random Digimon via "Digicross". Boomstick: Even though this Zeed wasn't as powerful as the original, it managed to defeat the Royal Knights and its mere presence engulfed many zones of the Digital World, which is an incredible feat considering every single zone was stated to be as big as our universe, and eventually Zeed would have absorbed the whole multiverse. Name: Zeedmillenniummon Level: Mega Type: Dark Attacks: * Dimensional destroyer * Chrono paradox * 01 Crusher * Demon Claw * Destroy Cannon * Demon Blast * Time destroyer Wiz: As powerful as this clone was, it was defeated by a "cross-open", a technique used by tamers to de-fuse Digimon, separating the monster into the many Digimon that formed part of him, basically another plot device. So Zeedmillenniummon has never been defeated in battle, even Digimon as powerful as the Royal Knights are totally defenseless against his incredible power. Boomstick: This guy is overpowered as crap, his only weakness in the multiverse is a little boy named Ryo Akiyama. Ryo shares a bond with Millenniummon that weakens the beast with his mere presence, so this boy is pretty much Zeed's Kryptonite. In short, our multiverse destroyer is vulnerable to stupid plot devices. Milleniunmon: I can never die. I exist to take my revenge on you. This revenge will become stronger with each defeat. Heheheh... I cannot be destroyed in battle.. Dimentio: Ost: Dimentio charming magician Wiz: Count Bleck, the infamous villain that tried to destroy all universes by controlling the legendary Chaos Heart. Boomstick: If you are wondering "Why would anyone try to destroy the multiverse?", here is your answer; Love. After his beloved Lady Timpani disappeared, Bleck decided the only way to cure his broken heart was to destroy the reality itself... wow that is surely real love. Wiz: According to the prophecy, the Chaos Heart will be unleashed by the marriage of a furious monster king and a fair and lovely princess. Once summoned, it created an interdimensional rift known as The Void, which would eventually engulf all dimensions. Boomstick: To summon the Chaos Heart, Count Bleck forced Peach and Bowser to marry. Of course, Bleck knew there would be obstacles in his plan, so he got his own a group of lackies including Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mimi, Mr. L, and finally Dimentio. Wiz: Dimentio as a skilled magic user, possessing a vast list of abilities and attacks. He can shoot energy blasts, create clones of himself, turn invisible, & trap his enemies in a box & blow them up. He's also capable of traveling between dimensions. He can even manipulate the mind of his opponents by planting a Floro Sprout on their head, this way, Dimentio was able to mind control Luigi. Boomstick: Speaking of dimensions, our magical jester created one of his own, known as Dimension D, which he totally controls. Fighting in this dimension increases Dimentio's stats and was designed to be inescapable, however it also increases the stats of his opponents, and it isn't inescapable either, since count Bleck and company escaped from there with the help of the Pure hearts. Wiz: Even if Dimentio was introduced as just a minion, and posed as a lighthearted villain, he was actually using Bleck for his own plans. At the end of the game, Dimentio betrays his master and takes control of the Chaos Heart and thus the power of The Void. Boomstick: After Mario kicked Bleck's ass with the power of the Pure hearts, Dimentio revealed his true self, an evil psychopath that wanted to destroy all the universes & create prefect ones. Dimentio realized Luigi was the perfect host for the power of the Chaos Hearts, so basically the jester brainwashed and fused Luigi with the Chaos Heart and then he added himself to the mix.... in a vore fashion. Wiz: And this way Super Dimentio was born. Now he's not just scary, but also insanely powerful.. at multiversal scale,... With the power of the Chaos Heart, Dimentio had the power to destroy all the worlds in the Super Mario multiverse, even our plumber was totally unable to even hurt the monster...His powers include time-space manipulation, reality warping, energy projection, and finally the power to summon the void. Boomstick: Now the multiverse is doomed!!! Oh wait, here comes plot to the rescue. It happens that the friendship between Bleck an his minions was able to summon the power of the Pure Hearts that utterly helped Mario to take down Super Dimentio. Wiz: With the power of the Pure Hearts, the jester was no match for Mario. After being defeated, Super Dimentio spits out Luigi and the Chaos Heart and then explodes. However, Dimentio had one last trick.... he still had control over The Void... Boomstick: But when everything was lost, Bleck and Timpani's love destroyed the Chaos Heart, thus saving the multiverse from the void that was about to engulf the whole universe, and killing Dimentio for good at the cost of their lives. Wiz: I think Bleck and Timpani were alive.... in fact they lived happily ever after. Anyway even when Super Dimentio was especially vulnerable to the power of the Pure Hearts, he's still a powerful opponent, far more powerful than 90% of characters in fiction. Don't underestimate this magical jester! Dimentio: It's time for the destruction to begin! Intermission: Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set, let's end this debate once for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!. Pre Death Battle. In Castle Bleck, a room that appears to be an endless black space with no walls, Mario and his friends just defeated Count Bleck, the ultimate evil mind. Wearing his signature cape and hat, the count lays on the ground, Nastasia is next to him, notably wounded. Nearby, a black heart levitates in the middle of the air. "Dimentio?! you're alive!" Tippi was surprised. "Hahahahahaha. Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you to do all the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people for helping with evil plans, I owe you one." Full of joy, the jester revealed his entire plan. "What did you say?" The count responded totally confused. "I'm saying that you are no longer of value to me, so I'm ending your games. They're all yours Mr. L!" Luigi's body begins to act against its own will, moving his arms randomly. "Master Dimentio, what is your bidding?" Mario's brother was totally under Dimentio's control. "Mr L... run along now, and get ready for your big entrance. Ladies and gentleman... Get ready, for the greatest magic show you'll ever see!" Dimentio replies. Before Dimentio could continue with his evil plans, a massive earthquake shook the whole reality, everyone including Dimentio fell to their knees. A giant portal appeared in the air, showing a window to another universe. "What's happening!?" Peach panicked. "This is not part of the plan, who dares to spoil my fun?" says Dimentio with a furious tone. A giant demon-like monster emerges from the portal, and lands next to the Chaos heart. It had four large arms, an insectoid face and two giant cannons on its back.... "I've searched for this power source across the whole multiverse, and it's finally mine." "This guy can talk!? Who are you?!" Says Bowser. "My name is not important, in a few seconds your existence, will be mere dust in the multiverse. I came to this reality to claim that power source, and with it, I'll finally destroy the multiverse!!" Millenniummon Replies. "The Chaos Heart is mine, you'll never have its power" Dimentio shouts. "We'll never let you do this" Says Peach. "Lets kick his ass" Bowser agrees. "Insignificant beings, you ignore how worthless your life is, I shall end it" Mario, Bower and Peach Run at Milleniunmon, but the Digimon prepares his Mugen Cannons, which gathers orbs of pure power and then shoots two giant beams of lightning-like energy at them.... "Ahhhhh!" Mario, Peach and Bowser scream in pain as they are reduced to smithereens by the blast... "How pathetic" Millenniummon makes fun of their victims. "You.. you killed them." Timpani was totally terrified. "Come with me, I will protect you, my dear" 'Bleck tries to calm his beloved lady Timpani as he gets up painfully, he opens his arms protecting Timpani. '"I am not interested in taking your lives, begone!" Replies the monster. The count holds Nastasia's hand, embraces Timpani and they leave the zone. "Too late" Dimentio teleports and appears next to the Chaos Heart. He is about to take it, but he is shot by Millenniummon's Death Cannon, which fires an orb of pure darkness. The blast sends Dimentio several meters away from the Chaos heart. "If you want the Chaos Heart, then fight for it, the winner will control all the universes. Where are my manners? My name is Dimentio, charming magician, and I will destroy you!!" Dimentio defies his opponent. "You are no match for me!!! I am Millenniummon, and I will blast you beyond Time-space!" '''Millenniummon accepts the challenge. '''Fight: Death Battle Dimentio teleports behind Millenniunmon, raises his right hand, and creates a magic orb of pure energy over his head. "Take this, you freak." The attack approaches though the air at high speed. Millenniummon reacts and responds by using Energy Cannon. The Infinite Cannons on the Digimon's back shot a pulse of yellow energy which overpowered Dimentio's attack and reflects the resulting blast back at the jester. "Impossible" Dimentio, even surprised, manages to avoid the attack by teleporting just in time. The attack pierces a hole in Bleck's castle and travels through the infinite black sky. "If that attack shows your true power, I am very disappointed" Milleniunmon taunts Dimento and prepares his next attack. Dimentio reappears several meters above his opponent. "Sadly for you I'm just starting. As I always say, two is better than one, or in this case thousands is much better." Countless Dimentio clones appear across the apparently small room. It's impossible to tell which was the original, every copy created its own magical orb attack and shot the sphere at the Digimon at the same time. "Disappear" "What the"..... Milleniumon is unable to react to an attack of this nature. At the last second, he uses "01 Crusher", which shoots a gigantic sphere of pure darkness from his mouth. A flash of white light resulted from the clash. When the light disappears, there is nothing but a huge crater where Castle Bleck used to be. In the middle of the destruction, Dimentio appears, lying on the ground next to the crater. The jester is notably wounded, with blood on his clothes. He recovers from the attack, gets up with some difficulty, and stares at the battlefield, there is no sign of his opponent. "Yes! I killed him!! That monster was nothing but a big mouth, now its time to retrieve my prize, but where is it?" "Demon Claw" Dimentio hears Millenniummon's voice behind him. When he turns his head he stares at his opponent holding darkness energy in his hands. Before he could react the Digimon slices through his flesh. The incredible power of this attack sends Dimentio hundreds of meters into the air. The Digimon uses his ability to bend the surrounding time space to appear next to his opponent and then uses "Demon Blast". The explosion sends Dimentio crashing violently back to the ground. The virus Digimon lands next to Dimentio. "You're done, I have no time to waste fighting a poor sad clown like you. You're lucky I need the power source, otherwise I would simply destroy this world. But it's time to end this game." "Time Unlimited" The monster creates an orb that traps the magician. Suddenly Dimentio finds himself in the middle of an endless empty space...actually an endless pocket dimension made by compressed time. Back in the real world, the dimension levitates over the ground as a small orb. "Do you really think you can keep me trapped in this place?" asked Dimentio. "That is not my intention, you'll die in this very moment." Milleniummon answered Dimentio. "Dimensional Destroyer!" The Digimon shouts and instantly everything inside Millenniummon's universe, including time and space, is totally destroyed. Dimentio sees everything in the pocket dimension being dissolved into nothingness. Back in the real world, the dimensional orb explodes, no traces remain. "It's over, what a waste of time" Milleniunmon said to himself. He continued looking for the Chaos Heart, & finds it with Luigi near the crater created by the fight. "Here it is." He tried to approach the Chaos Heart, but finds himself unable to move. Millenniummon notices what appears to be a glass cage trapping his huge body. "Surprise!!!" Dimentio appears from nowhere. He's badly wounded from the previous attacks he received, but apparently unaffected by "Dimensional Destroyer". "You're alive?!! Impossible!" "A cheap trick like that, isn't going to work on me" 'Dimentio says with an arrogant tone. '"Now it's my turn. Die! Die! Die!" Dimentio detonates the magic box with a noisy explosion, but Millenniummon emerges from the smoke with nothing but superficial wounds. The beast jumps and lands on Dimentio, using his sheer size and brunt strength to crush the magician's body "Ahhhhh " Dimentio cries in pain. "I am tired of you, you pest. I will just blast you to smithereens." The Digimon charges his Mugen Cannon and aims it at Dimentio, who's being held by his claws. The light produced by the energy in Millenniummon's cannons illuminates Dimentio's face. Totally unable to escape, the magician only has one way out. With a mere move of his hand the landscape around them is replaced by a green room, Dimension D. This distracts the Digimon and Dimentio uses his only chance to get away from Millenniummon's claws. "Time for some magic. This is Dimension D, a pocket dimension of my own creation... here, I am 256 times more powerful. I will destroy you with...ughhhh" Unable to complete that sentence, Dimentio is stabbed though his chest by one of Millenniummon's Claws. "Pathetic" With a subtle move, the Digimon drops his opponent's body to the ground like useless trash. Then, Millenniummon shoots his Giga Cannon, the blast reaching Dimentio quickly. Mortally wounded, he tries to move his hands before being engulfed by the attack that totally destroys Dimension D, apparently killing the jester. Millenniummon uses his ability to travel between dimensions and creates a portal to the real world, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Dimentio was alive. Even fatally wounded, he managed to escape from Dimension D at the last second, and there was now a gigantic body, as big as the Digimon, where previously the Chaos Heart and Luigi were. "Too late, now the power of chaos is mine you brainless monster!" Shouted Dimentio. Then he fuses with the monster by getting swallowed by it, turning Dimentio into his super form. His appearance is hard to describe, but his immense power is obvious, his sole presence makes the whole universe shake.. "Impossible, his power is increasing beyond limits, I can't believe he's the same being that I defeated." 'Millenniummon said. '"This is the power of the Chaos Heart. With it, I will destroy all universe and create perfect ones, and I will start with your destruction!" Dimentio reponds. "Die and take your world with you, Mugen Cannon!" Millenniummon decided to use all of his power, and fires infinite energy from the cannons on this back. Before the attack hits Super Dimentio, he creates a blast that spreads across the world, destroying everything in its path. Far away from the battlefield, Bleck & Timpani can feel the end is close... "What's wrong? An earthquake?" Timpani asks. "I love you, lady Timpani and I will always be yours" Responds Bleck. "I... Love you too, Blumiere" Bleck hugs Timpani just before they are ingulfed by the blast, then everything ceases to exists, Millenniummon levitates in the middle of an infinite empty space that used to be a universe filled with life, the whole universe completely destroyed. "You can't hurt me, your efforts are useless" Super Dimentio appears totally intact, in the middle of the endless, empty universe. "This is impossible, it can't be...." Milleniunmon was helpless.. "This is your end, Ciao." Dimentio shot a ball of energy from his hands, totally disintegrating Millenniummon, and the blast spreads though Lineland, Gloam Valley, and the Bitlands, destroying every dimension in mere instants, not even empty space remains. "Now its time to destroy all the universes, hahahahaha!" Super Dimentio laughed maniacally. Then he teleports to Flipside appearing in an instant, levitating over the town. Terror invades every person as Super Dimentio prepares an energy attack to destroy the dimension. "Did Mario fail? Now everything is over." Merlon observes Super Dimentio from a distance and resigns to his fate. Even totally disintegrated, Millenniummon's mind and existence survived across the time lines, activating his DEath evolution process, turning him into Zeedmillenniummon. There were no chains on his body, his powers was unsealed. Back in Flipside, a giant two headed dragon appears before Super Dimento. The scared people of Flipside stared at the sky occupied by both monsters. "You're still alive, I see, but why did you return? I will just kill you again!" Dimentio shoots at Zeedmillniunmon. The attack was about to destroy Flipside, but it was totally absorbed by Zeedmillenniummon's body. "What... that attack was powerful enough to destroy several universes! How can you...." Dimentio was totally shocked. "I am Zeedmillenniummon, now my power is on a totally different scale. I wont let you destroy the multiverse, I will reduce it to dust myself!" Zeed responds. Dimentio uses his reality warping to create planet-sized cubes with his face on it, and throws them at Zeed, who simply absorbs them. The villagers of Flipside observe the fight in terror as Super Dimentio uses his huge fists to punch his opponent right in the face, but his hand is totally absorbed, then his whole body starts to be engulfed by the Digimon. "What's happening?!" Totally trapped, Super Dimentio cries in fear. "Chrono Paradox" The Digimon shoots a massive blast from both of his mouths. From a distance, Merlon the wizard sees the end, and closes his eyes before being blasted out of existence along with everyone in Flipside. The blast also engulfs several dimensions at the same time: the Underwhere and the Land of the Cragnons totally disappear. In another universe, in a big castle, Mario is seen celebrating another of his countless victories against Bowser "I hope you enjoy the cake I made for you." Peach is happy. "Don't worry I love your cakes" Responds the fat plumber next to her. The whole world shakes. Mario kisses Peach just instants before their whole universe is blasted out of existence. In another universe: Tai punches Red right in the face... "What are you doing, we're not supposed to fight" Red says, just before being reduced to smithereens along with Tai and this universe. Super Dimentio opens his eyes, most of his body was totally vaporised by the attack, only his head and chest remain. "Impossible" Dimentio cries in fear. Zeed uses "Crusher" to finish the work, shooting an orb of darkness that reduces his opponent's body to electrons. "This is not over yet" Zeed hears Dimentio's voice coming from nowhere. "Even now I am still in control of the Void. All the universes will be destroyed and replaced with perfect ones." A black vacuum starts to engulf the universe zeed was in, absorbing the time/space itself. "Do you think that your small void means anything to me? How pathetic! Hahahahaha" Zeeds laughs like a maniac, then his own body starts to absorb reality itself, like a massive black hole. The time and space is visibly warped and absorbed by the Digimon. Even the Void itself starts to be consumed. "What!? This is impossible! You can't absorb the void! Nononononoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" As the Void itself is absorbed by Zeedmillenniummon's body, Dimentio's voice becomes more and more distant until it totally disappears. K.O. All the universes in the Mario multiverse are easily consumed by Zeedmillenniummon. Then the monster starts to absorb the Digimon multiverse as well. Results: Boomstick: Wow, that was a hell of a fight!!! How many universes were destroyed? I lost count. Now let's explain, both combatants were stated to be powerful enough to destroy all the universes and timelines in their multiverse, but clearly one was superior. Wiz: First, base Dimentio lacks any feats to put him on par with Millenniummon, who was able to destroy and create universes and timelines since the beginning. Sure Dimentio can create pocket dimensions as well, but its the size of those dimensions which puts a character in universal level or not. Even in his base form Millenniummon split the Digital world in two and created a parallel universe. Boomstick: Even if Dimentio was outclassed in power by the Digimon, the wizard's versatility helped him to keep up with his opponent. Plus, Dimentio has some natural resistance to Millenniummon's hax, like BFR, time/space control, and mainly his signature attack "Dimensional Destroyer" was totally useless. Wiz: However, Super Dimentio totally outclasses Millenniummon in everything. He's even capable of one-shotting the Digimon. Sadly killing Millenniummon automatically triggers his death evolution, turning him into his most powerful form: Zeedmillenniummon. Even worse, this Zeed was already in his unsealed form, since according to the databook Brave Tamer's Zeed was sealed by a powerful being just after reaching this final form, but this doesn't apply to the battle. Boomstick: Well both villains could destroy the multiverse, it sounds like a tie, doesn't it? Wiz: But the devil is in the details, The main difference is that the Digimon Multiverse was already confimed to be infinite, even according to Cyber Sleuth it contains high dimensional spaces, "where 3d beings can't even exist and I can't even be imagined" this puts the Digimon multiverse at a Complex multiverse scale, likely much bigger since the eaters are described as ultradimensional beings.While a multiverse does exist in the Mario verse, it was never officially confirmed to be infinite by canon statements, plus there's not a single mention of higher dimensions. But if we include the Dream Depot, where the dreams of the citizens are turned into entire universes, we can assume the Mario multiverse contains a crap ton of universes. Boomstick: Basically, Zeed stomped Dimentio in terms of sheer power, but also in Hax. Zeed's attack absorption, insane regeneration, and causality control put Super Dimentio between a rock and a wall and finally Dimentio didn't have a way to definitively kill Zeed for good, since he has many ways to return to life, and according to Brave tamer, every time he dies, he becomes even stronger. Wiz: And Dimentio is way more "killable" than Zeed, who has never been defeated in battle. According to Brave Tamer, if Zeed is killed he only needs to manipulate the timeline to revive himself, but not even destroying all time lines wouldn kill Zeed, since he's able to create new timelines to resurrect himself. Plus, Zeed's mission is to destroy all timelines. Also, the Digimon is very resistant to reality warping, and Super Dimentio lacks the power to destroy a multiverse as vast as the Digiverse, so Dimentio didn't have a way to truly kill Zeed. Boomstick: But Dimentio can only be defeated by the power of the pure hearts, and Zeed obviously doesn't have it!!!! Wiz: And Zeed only can be defeated by Ryo, both statements are just "NLF" Even the power of the void pales in comparision to Zeedmillnniunmmon's absorption powers, after defeating Dimentio the Void took so much time to truly start to swallow the multiverse. In even less time, a weaker Clone of ZeedMillenniummon engulfed many, many universes, and the destruction was more complete, since the world absorbed by the Void remain as empty kingdoms like the world of nothingness, while the universes Consumed by Zeed were totally vanished. Boomstick: But wasn't Super Dimentio 12D or something? Wiz: There is not enough evidence to support this statement, apart from a collectible called "String Theory Soup" from "Wario: master of disguise", which is not enought to support the existence of high-dimensional spaces in the mario verse.. On the other side, there is way more consistent evidence of the digiverse as a 24D space. According to Digimon Decode, the Infinity Mountain links the Digital World to higher dimensions, and there is a collectible in the highest layer of this structure called "24D fruit", which suggests that the digiverse is 24D. Besides, there are constant statements of higher dimensions in Digimon Cyber Sleuth that support this theory, the same cannot be said about the Mario multiverse. So if we take Super Dimentio as a 12D being, the same logic makes Zeed 24D. Boomstick: This fight may sound close, but Dimentio's chances of victory were as thin as paper. Wiz: The Winner is Zeedmillenniummon. Winner . Category:Dante hotspur Category:Digimon vs mario Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Destroyer of Worlds" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Super Mario vs Digimon" Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles